Mr. Clean
Mr. Clean (ミスタークリーン, Misutākurīn) is an ancient being of unknown origin who has been deemed a threat to the existence of Soul Society. He is said to have birthed the world-eater Galactus from his navel. Appearance The corporeal form Mr. Clean has chosen to take is that of a tall, muscular man wearing a white muscle shirt and white pants. He has white eyebrows and wears a single golden hoop earing on his left ear, forged from the souls of the quintillions of beings he has extinguished throughout the cosmos. He is bald, by choice due to his belief that hair does not allow his brain to absorb fear at a fast enough rate. Personality Mr. Clean is an intensely sadistic being, who has brought an end to countless extraterrestrial races throughout the universe, all without the vaguest hint of compassion or mercy. His victims' anguish gives him sustenance, and even when he isn't hungry he cannot resist the urge to slaughter millions without remorse. His thirst for blood comes from a desire to "clean up" the universe, and his ensuing disdain for alien races that, from his point of view, do not live sanitary lifestyles. Having been taught extensively in the metaphysical art of philosophy by the art's greatest innovators (besides himself, of course), Mr. Clean possesses an intense understanding of every single concept known to existence. It is for this knowledge that he is regarded as a caring, beloved and wise being, even by the individuals he slaughters. Even his victims feel intense joy by the prospect of being killed by him, as their deaths are heightened by the very idea that such a humble individual took time out of his eternal life to eradicate them personally. Plot Coming into existence with the rest of the universe, Mr. Clean was responsible for eradicating primordial life-forms that insisted on writhing in their filth. This desire to expunge filthiness from the universe is what garnered him the name "Mr. Clean". Powers & Abilities Ungodly Spiritual Power: possessing Reiatsu so horrifying that even the proemial gods who formed the universe shudder at the mere thought of it, Mr. Clean is capable of eradicating entire planetary systems simply by applying minor pressure. He does not usually utilize this method, however, instead preferring to approach his victims individually so as to savor each life slowly evaporating away in his hands. Liquid Form: Mr. Clean is able to spread his influence through liquid formed from his body. This liquid contains portions of his consciousness, and is distributed through containers and marketed as ordinary cleaning detergent. Once used, the liquid seeps into the very foundations of where it is spread, and it is from here that Mr. Clean is able to sap away the vitality and willpower of his victims. Homes become dilapidated, and all living creatures within the residence slowly lose their sanity and life energy. Once sufficiently fed, Mr. Clean will proceed to viciously dispose of what remains of his shattered victims, leaving nothing behind save for the container that he first came in. Hakuda Grand-Grandmaster: Mr. Clean's skill in Hakuda is unparalleled, to the point where he can stay with his arms crossed and his punches can still land with intense force. He once dueled similar primordial being Luigi, himself a renowned master of Hakuda, and the force generated by their blows was enough to eradicate all surrounding celestial masses for several light years. Trivia *Y'all know the drill. The Mr. Clean you're thinking of is a total ripoff of this one. I mean, that one doesn't even know Hakuda, for God's sake! Maybe we should sue.